fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Codes
aid your Servants during battle and can be used during any combat preparation phase. Use each skill wisely because they have long cooldowns. Master Skills change based on the Mystic Code your Master is wearing, and their effectiveness and cooldowns improve as the Mystic Code itself levels up. Initially, only Mystic Code: Chaldea is available, but other Mystic Codes can be obtained by completing special quests in Chaldea Gate. To change your Mystic Code, go to Party Setup from the 1st Option on the MENU or in the screen before starting a quest; clicking the bottom left button will let you switch your Mystic Code. NOTE : Changing Mystic Code for any parties will not change the Mystic Code Equipped in any other Parties. Please do check before starting a quest. Mystic Code: Chaldea right|70px|link=Mystic Code: Chaldea right|70px|link=Mystic Code: Chaldea *'First Aid' ** Recovers one servant's HP. *'Momentary Reinforcement' ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's attack for 1 turn. *'Emergency Evasion' ** 500% Chance to grant one servant Evasion for 1 turn. Chaldea Combat Uniform right|70px|link=Chaldea Combat Uniform right|70px|link=Chaldea Combat Uniform *'Reinforce All' ** 500% Chance to increase party's attack for 1 turn. *'Gandr' ** 500% Chance to Stun one enemy for 1 turn. *'Order Change' ** Exchanges the party positions of one servant in the field and one sub servant. Mage's Association Uniform right|70px|link=Mage's Association Uniform right|70px|link=Mage's Association Uniform *'Heal All' ** Recovers party's HP. *'Spiritron Transfer' ** Charges one servant's NP gauge by 20%. *'Command Shuffle' ** Randomly deals 5 new Command Cards. Atlas Academy Uniform right|70px|link=Atlas Academy Uniform right|70px|link=Atlas Academy Uniform *'Dust of Osiris' ** 500% Chance to grant one servant Invincibility for 1 turn. *'Rain of Isis' ** 500% Chance to remove one servant's debuffs. *'Eye of Medjed' ** Reduces one servant's skills cooldown by 2. Anniversary Blonde right|70px|link=Anniversary Blonde right|70px|link=Anniversary Blonde *'Mana Burst' ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's Buster performance for 1 turn. *'Conviction of Victory' ** Gains critical stars. *'Knight's Oath' ** 500% Chance to grant one servant Guts status for 1 turn. Royal Brand right|70px|link=Royal Brand right|70px|link=Royal Brand *'Reaction Enhancement' ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's Quick performance for 1 turn. *'Iron Will' ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's critical star absorption for 1 turn. *'Unavoidable Strike' ** 500% Chance to grant one servant ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Brilliant Summer right|70px|link=Brilliant Summer right|70px|link=Brilliant Summer * Rumble Party ** 500% Chance to increase party's Quick performance for 1 turn. * Sure-Kill Trident ** 500% Chance to grant one servant ignores Invincibility status for 1 turn. * Sea House Shower ** Recovers one servant's HP. ** Charges their NP gauge by 10%. Memoria of Lunar Mare right|70px|link=Memoria of Lunar Mare right|70px|link=Memoria of Lunar Mare * Spiritron Elevation ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's Arts performance for 1 turn. * Groundwork For Complete Victory ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's critical star generation rate for 1 turn. * Punishment ** Inflicts Buff Block status to one enemy for 1 time. Memoria of the Far Side of the Moon right|70px|link=Memoria of the Far Side of the Moon right|70px|link=Memoria of the Far Side of the Moon * Complete Spiritron Elevation ** 500% Chance to increase party's Arts performance for 1 turn. * Groundwork for Survival ** 500% Chance to grant one servant Debuff Immunity for 1 time. * Down Slide ** Removes one enemy's NP gauge by 1. Fragment of Year 2004 right|70px|link=Fragment of Year 2004 right|70px|link=Fragment of Year 2004 * Code: F ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's NP damage for 1 turn. * Code: U ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's critical star absorption of Buster Cards for 1 turn. * Code: H ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's NP generation rate for 1 turn. Arctic Region Chaldea Uniform right|70px|link=Arctic Region Chaldea Uniform right|70px|link=Arctic Region Chaldea Uniform * Purge & Restore ** Recovers one servant's HP. ** 23px|link= Removes their defensive debuffs. ( ) * Phantasmal Reinforcement ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's attack for 1 turn. ** 500% Chance to increase their NP damage for 1 turn. * Protracted Evasion ** 500% Chance to grant one servant Evasion for 1 attack, 3 turns. Tropical Summer right|70px|link=Tropical Summer right|70px|link=Tropical Summer * Blue Splash ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's Arts performance for 1 turn. ** 500% Chance to increase their NP damage for 1 turn. * Supply Water ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's critical star absorption of Arts Cards for 1 turn. * Safety Oil ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's buff removal resistance for 1 turn. ** Charges their NP gauge by 10%. Ceremonial New Year right|70px|link=Ceremonial New Year right|70px|link=Ceremonial New Year * First Shine ** Increases party's NP damage for 1 turn. * Little Gift ** Charges one servant's NP gauge by 10%. ** Gains critical stars. * Osechi Package ** Increases one servant's Max HP for 1 turn. Captain Chaldea right|70px|link=Captain Chaldea right|70px|link=Captain Chaldea * Over Charger ** 500% Chance to increases one servant's NP damage for 1 turn. ** Removes their offensive debuffs. ( ) * Star Blaster ** 500% Chance to increase one servant's critical damage for 1 turn. * Escape Pod ** 500% Chance to grant one servant Evasion for 1 attack, 3 turns. ** Recovers their HP. Fifth True Theoretical Factor Environment Purpose Chaldea Uniform right|70px|link=Fifth True Theoretical Factor Environment Purpose Chaldea Uniform right|70px|link=Fifth True Theoretical Factor Environment Purpose Chaldea Uniform * Attack Simultaneously ** Increases the party's Buster Card Performance for 1 turn. * Threefold Therapy ** Grants one ally Healing Regeneration buff for 3 turns. * Mana Conversion ** Charges one ally's NP gauge by 10%. ** Increases their NP generation rate for 1 turn. Category:Skill Category:Mystic Code Category:Basic Game Info